


You're Joking. You're Joking! I Can't Believe My Eyes!

by euphoriapotion



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I'm Sorry, Identity Reveal, Ugh, i tried but i think the ending is too rushed, it's really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoriapotion/pseuds/euphoriapotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The sun was shining and Nino was smiling because it was supposed to be a perfect day with perfect girl. "</p><p>or</p><p>How to deal with the fact that the girl you have a crush on is superhero you best friend has a crush on?</p><p>(the title comes from "The Oogie Boogie Song" from "The Nightmares Before Christmas"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Joking. You're Joking! I Can't Believe My Eyes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The sun was shining and Nino was smiling because it was supposed to be a perfect day with perfect girl."
> 
> AKA There's no way Nino is gonna sleep this night. No. Fucking. Way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Identity reveal no one asked for. Insired by this tumblr post: "So instead of the whole Marinette finds out Chat’s identity first or vise versa, how bout it got twisted up a little and Nino was the first to discover Marinette is Ladybug (no idea how just go with me on this)
> 
> But then every time he hears Adrien gush about ladybug -i mean hes gotta at some point- he just has to do what he can to hold it in"
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reeseneseira for catching some grammar mistakes!
> 
> First fanfic for this fandom. Enjoy!

The sun was shining and Nino was smiling because it was supposed to be a perfect day with perfect girl. He managed to get a date with his crush, thanks to Adrien, and Nino knew that if it wasn’t for him, he would have never had the guts to ask Marinette out. _Coward_.

He felt a little out of the place seeing Marinette, waiting for him, but fortunately, he had Adrien on his side, bless this man. Listening to his tips, he felt a little more confident. _I’m gonna tell her now_ , he thought, but like usual, he chickened out, especially, that Marinette kept asking about Adrien. 

“I… love a girl, but I don’t know how to tell her”. Come on, Nino, you can do this, he reminded himself. He ignored Adrien’s comments and he focused on the girl in front of him. He could do this. "It’s you-“ he started, but he couldn’t finish. He got lost in the most blue eyes he has ever seen. Here she was, smiling at him, happy to be able to help, and, as Nino realised, _still waiting for Adrien to show up_. Dammit. He couldn't tell her the truth, when she wanted to hear this from his best friend, right? Nino couldn’t believe he was so blind. It’s so obvious now, why Marinette is so shy around Adrien. 

But she was still waiting for his answer, and Nino heard himself saying: "Your best friend, Alya!”. Wait, what? Why would he say that? Out of all girls he knew, he had to choose Alya?

Adrien seemed to think the same thing because Nino heard him shouting “What?!” in his comms, alongside with Marinette and… Nino though he heard something in the distance as well. Crap. There’s no way he could back out of this one, right?

“Alya? Awesome!” shouted Marinette. She seemed to be so happy that someone likes her best friend and Nino couldn’t find the courage to tell her the truth, even though, _that he was supposed to do it, bloody hell_. Wait, what did she just say? No, no, that’s not what he had in mind! He doesn’t want to go on a date with Alya! Nino completely lost control over the date. What was happening? He didn’t know what to do next, but fortunately, he heard Kim and Max screaming “He’s coming!” while running away fom… Was that a panther? And elephant and giraffe and… It had to be Akuma. Nino was grateful for the distraction, even if that meant running away and saving his life.

“We better ditch this place”, said Nino to Marinette and left the place. Marinette was right behind him… or was she? Where did she go? She was right after him! But Nino couldn’t think about it now: the animals were chasing him and he needed to get away now. And then he spot Alya. What was _she_ doing here? But there was no time for that now: they had to escape that bloody gorrilla that must’ve tought they were new kind of food or something. Fortunately Ladybug showed up and saved them both. How could she get in here so fast, anyway? She was always first to show upwhen someone in their shcool was akumatized, Nino noticed. 

“Stay put, and you’ll be safe”, said ladybug, before locking him and Alya in the cage. Before she left them, Nino looked at her face and saw blue eyes, he swore he’ve seen somewhere before, looking fiercely at them. And then, in the blink of the eye, Ladybug was gone. Nino tried not to think about it, and instead, he tried to lift the mood, but Alya didn’t seem to appreciate that.

He had no idea how long they were trapped in there, but he didnt mind. He found out about many interesting things, and Alya confirmed his suspicion about Marinette’s feelings for Adrien, though she didn’t say it directly. But he wasn’t bitter about this. Quite the opposite, really, he found himself falling for Alya, and he agreed to help her to matchmake Marinette and Adrien, because, honestly, the two of them were made for each other.  
Of course he couldn’t help, but tease Marinette about it, when he saw her later. She looked so shy talking about Adrien and so uncertain hering about Ladybug, that Nino had to tease her more.

But it wasn’t until few days later, when he realised who Ladybug might be.

The class started as usuall, though they had a test. And sudenly, Chloe started to behave very strange, and Nino couldn’t help but notice how Marinette looked at her. Like she was suspecting something. And right after that, Marinette and Adrien left the class, and soon Ladybug appeared on the news, talking about Chat Noir. And she had the same look on her face like Marinette in the Zoo.

Wait.

Oh, come on. Just because Marinette and Ladybug both have the same blue eyes, and Marinette is always gone when Ladybug fighting the Akuma, doesn’t mean, that…

And then it hit him. Marinette looked absolutely hesitant when Alya told her that Ladybug locked her and Nino in the cage. Both Marinette and Ladybug had the same eyes and hairstyle. Ladybug came back for him and Alya, to keep them save. there is no way Ladybug could have gotten into the Zoo seconds after Akuma attacked, unless she was in the Zoo in her civillian self. And Marinette was in the ZOO.

Oh.

_Oh._

There's no way Nino is gonna sleep this night. No. Fucking. Way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic ever written in English so I'm a little stressed considering the fact that English isn't my native language. But I hope my grammar is decent? Please write in comments if you catched any mistakes, could you? It will help me be better!


End file.
